A growing number of consumers now have high speed, or broadband, connections to the Internet in their homes. The increased bandwidth provided by these broadband connections allows the delivery of media services, such as telephone, digital television, and/or video, to various devices located in the home or office. Typically, subscribers of a service provider have a service level agreement (SLA) which guarantees a particular level of service, or quality of service (QoS), for a fee. In conventional systems, a service provider may drop and/or delay packets destined for, or originating from, one subscriber in order to meet another subscriber's SLA.